In a conventional camera system, materials used for the camera lens mount, lens barrel, or other components may expand or contract due to changes in temperature of the camera lens assembly resulting in a change in focal length of the camera representing the distance between the lens and the image sensor. Additionally, the lens optical elements inside the lens barrel can increase or decrease the focal length of the lens due to changes in temperature. The expansion or contraction of any of the camera components may cause the positions of the lenses to shift along the optical axis, thus altering the focal distance. This affects the focus of the lenses and compromises performance.